Imperial Commonwealth of United States
The Imperial Commonwealth of United States is an empire based out of the Omega Centaurus Galaxy, and was formed by a Gamma, by the name of Dakhacris. Notable Members Government *High King Dakhacris (Known alternatively as Dakhacris Kahn) *Princess Xion Amber/Xuon Ambertail (Adopted Sister of the High King) Military Skaven *Stormvermin Warlord Tradon Craigson/Trazqun Cragsplitter - Leader of the Skaven Under-Kingdom Core Military *Lord Stukov Clavich/Stukch Clawdigger - Leader of Clan Bonelasher *Seer Lord Xekch Crowbreath - Leader of the Skaven Under-Kingdom's Grey Seers *Emperor of Warlocks Krinq Steelbinder - Leader of Clan Steelweaver Government Organization The Imperial Commonwealth of United States is led by the Royal Family, headed by High King Dakhacris. Day-to-day operations, however, are headed by the Imperial Assembly, which consists of the Imperial Senate and the Imperial Congress. There is also the Imperial Council, whose members are selected by the Royal Family, barring the Speaker of the Senate and Speaker of Congress, who're chosen through a Senatorial Vote and a Congressional Vote, respectively. Imperial Assembly Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is formed by two representatives from each interstellar sector under Commonwealth control. Imperial Congress The Imperial Congress consists of a population-based representation system, where each species of the Commonwealth is represented. Thanks to the Assembly Representation Act, Article 4, Section 13, the Astartes and Primaris Astartes, along with their pre-existing presence in the Imperial Council, are each granted a single representative on the Congress, in addition to their right to being elected to the Senate being set in stone. Imperial Congress Composition *Human - 10 *Skaven - 15 *Gamma - 2 *Edenian - 4 *Outworlder - 8 *Osh-Tekk - 3 *Saurian - 2 *Tarkatan - 9 *Kytinn - 4 *Shokan - 6 *Centaurian - 6 *Dragon - 1 *(AI Type 1) - 2 *(AI Type 2) - 6 *(AI Type 3) - 4 *(AI Type 4) - 7 *(AI Type 5) - 4 *Adeptus Astartes - 1 *Primaris Astartes - 1 Imperial Council The Imperial Council is in charge of managing the various departments of the Commonwealth Government. Its members are selected by the Royal Family, barring the Speaker of the Senate and Speaker of Congress, who're chosen through a Senatorial Vote and a Congressional Vote, respectively; and the Fabricator-General of the Cult Machina, which is selected through the cult's own procedures. Council Positions * * * * * * *Astartes Lord Commander (Position occasionally shared with Primaris Lord Commander) *Primaris Lord Commander (Position occasionally shared with Astartes Lord Commander) *Fabricator-General of the Cult Machina (Chosen through Cult Machina procedures) *Speaker of the Senate (Chosen through Senatorial Vote) *Speaker of Congress (Chosen through Congressional Vote) Sub-Factions Skaven Under-Kingdom Main Article: Skaven Under-Kingdom Cult Machina (Machine Cult) Main Article: Cult Machina Modeled vaguely after the Adeptus Mechanicus (using the same aesthetic, starship classes, symbol, etc. as the Adeptus Mechanicus), the Cult Machina is a similar religious institute. While both the Cult Machina and Adeptus Mechanicus worship a 'Machine God' called the Omnissiah, their doctrines are wildly, and irreconcilably, different. While the Adeptus Mechanicus is stagnate, close-minded, and irrevocably drowning in dogma and superstition; the Cult Machina is comparatively more progressive, innovative, and open-minded, and while functioning similarly in a structural and functional perspective, their differences are as obvious as day and night to those who know both Cults' beliefs. Due to their activities sometimes mixing, the Cult Machina is known to have ties to the Faust Organization, with many Tech-Priests possessing honorary (sometimes even official) membership within the organization. There are even rumors that the current Fabricator-General of the Cult Machina is a Patriarch in Faust. Faust (Research Organization) Main Article: Faust (Commonwealth) Ranks and Roles *Novice *Intermediate *Specialist *Assistant *Patriarch/Matriarch *Councilman Brotherhood of the Shrouded Templar (Special Order) The Brotherhood of the Shrouded Templar was formed by High King Dakhacris, and follow only his orders, or those of the Supreme Grand Master of the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood consists of Power-Armored Super-Soldiers, typically Humans and Skaven, but also some Adeptus Astartes and Primaris Astartes. Ranks and Roles *Initiate *Aspirant *Templar *Templar Sergeant *Templar Captain *Templar Commander *Templar Lord *Master *Grand Master *Supreme Grand Master Soulstorm Order (Special Order) The Soulstorm Order is led by Xion Amber, adopted sister of High King Dakhacris. The Soulstorm Order consists of elite soldiers and psionic support. Ranks and Roles *Recruit *Veteran *Corporal *Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Adjutant *Lieutenant *Commander *Captain *Major *Colonel *General *Marshal *Grand Marshal Children of the Sun (Aligned Cult) The Children of the Sun is a Cult formed by Sariali Gravspr, and revolves around Dakhacris. While the High King was (and still is) uncomfortable with the Cult's existence, it has proven it self, while not necessarily 'harmless', as at least no threat to the Commonwealth, or outside factions, so he, albeit begrudgingly, allows it to continue existing. Interestingly, while formed and mostly headed by Humans, a great many members of the Children of the Sun are in fact, Skaven, with most of the Skaven race's most senior Grey Seers being between Confessor and Chosen Ranks, and their greatest Grey Seer, Xekch Crowbreath, being one of the leading Priests of the Children of the Sun, in addition to the Skaven's Brotherhood of Grey Seers. Ranks and Roles *Converted *Initiate *Acolyte *Disciple *Cultist *Confessor *Zealot *Chosen *Priest/Priestess *High Priest/High Priestess *Mage-Priest - CotSM Mage *Shrouded Knight - CotSM Mage-Knight *Maelstrom Knight - CotSM Knight Imperial Armed Forces Imperial Assault Command (Army) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Private *Private First Class *Specialist *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Sergeant First Class *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Command Sergeant Major *Sergeant Major of Assault Command Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of Assault Command Imperial Maritime Armada (Ocean Navy) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Recruit *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Apprentice *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Command Senior Chief Petty Officer *Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Maritime Armada Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral of the Maritime Armada Imperial Storm Command (Marines) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Private *Private First Class *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sergeant *Staff Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *Master Sergeant *First Sergeant *Master Gunnery Sergeant *Sergeant Major *Sergeant Major of Storm Command Warrant Officer *Infantry Weapons Officer "Marine Gunner" *Warrant Officer *Chief Warrant Officer-2 *Chief Warrant Officer-3 *Chief Warrant Officer-4 *Chief Warrant Officer-5 Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General Imperial Defense Force (Space Navy) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Recruit *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman Apprentice *Seaman/Fireman/Airman/Constructionman *Petty Officer Third Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Petty Officer First Class *Chief Petty Officer *Senior Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer *Command Senior Chief Petty Officer *Command Master Chief Petty Officer *Fleet/Force Master Chief Petty Officer *Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Ensign *Lieutenant Junior Grade *Lieutenant *Lieutenant Commander *Commander *Captain *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) *Rear Admiral *Vice Admiral *Admiral *Fleet Admiral *Admiral of the Defense Force Imperial Fighter Corps (Air Force) Ranks and Roles Enlisted *Airman Basic *Airman *Airman First Class *Senior Airman *Staff Sergeant *Technical Sergeant *Master Sergeant *Senior Master Sergeant *Chief Master Sergeant *Command Chief Master Sergeant *Command Chief Master Sergeant of the Fighter Corps Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer 1 *Chief Warrant Officer 2 *Chief Warrant Officer 3 *Chief Warrant Officer 4 *Chief Warrant Officer 5 Officer *Second Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Captain *Major *Lieutenant Colonel *Colonel *Brigadier General *Major General *Lieutenant General *General *General of the Fighter Corps Imperial Astartes Corps (Adeptus Astartes Analogue) Ranks and Roles *Aspirant *Neophyte *Battle-Brother *Sergeant *Lieutenant *Captain *Chapter Master Imperial Militants (Militia) Ranks and Roles *Recruit *Infantry *Sergeant *Veteran *Captain Xel'Naga Construct Ranks and Roles Gallery Member Races Humans.png|Humans Gamma_Superiors_leading_Commandos.jpg|Gamma 8772_render_Space_Marines - Clean.png|Adeptus Astartes 1500923327175526868.jpg|Primaris Astartes Skaven Grey Seer.png|Skaven Warhammer_Lizardmen_Skinks.png|Skink Warhammer_Lizardmen_Oldblood.png|Saurus Warhammer_Lizardmen_Kroxigor.png|Kroxigor Slann mage priest by ukruser-dcas2dj.jpg|Slann Sektor_upgraded.png|Cyborg Rainrenderbywildboyz.png|Edenian Outworlder.png|Outworlder Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kotal_kahn_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0sd7-1-.png|Osh-Tekk Mortal_kombat_x_ios_reptile_render_by_wyruzzah-d8p0opi-1-.png|Saurian MK11_Baraka_Render.png|Tarkata D'vorah_mk11_2.png|Kytinn GoroRenderMKX.png|Draco Shokan Kintaromk9.png|Tigrar Shokan MK3-16_Motaro-PR1.png|Centaurian Collage_20140627135316690_20140627135402266.jpg|Dragon Sub-Groups Faust Brotherhood of the Shrouded Templar Soulstorm Order Xel'Naga Construct Ambusher_SC2-LotV_Game1.png|Xel'Naga Ambusher Shieldguard_SC2-LotV_Game1.png|Xel'Naga Shieldguard Enforcer_SC2-LotV_Game1.png|Xel'Naga Enforcer Abrogator_SC2-LotV_Game1.png|Xel'Naga Abrogator VoidArray_SC2-LotV_Game1.png|Xel'Naga Void Array (Flight Mode) VoidArray_SC2-LotV_Game2.png|Xel'Naga Void Array (Wormhole Mode) Watcher_SC2-LotV_Game1.png|Xel'Naga Watcher Military Troops Vehicles Starships Starfighters Starbombers Shuttles/Dropships Corvettes (Less than 50m - 1200m) Destroyers (1001m - 1600m) Frigates (1401m - 3100m) Light Cruisers (3101m - 5000m) Cruisers (4501m - 5500m) Battlecruisers (5501m - 6000m) Grand Cruiser (5501m - 7500m) Battleships (7001m - 25000m) Super-Battleships (25001m+) Pocket Carrier (1500m and less) Light Carrier (1501m - 3000m) Carrier (3001m - 5500m) Heavy Carrier (5501m - 6000m) Fleet Carrier (6001m+) Military Freighters/Transports Civilian Freighters/Transports Colony Ships Construction Ships Resource Collection Ships Space Stations Equipment Weapons Armor Other Category:Galactic Governments